Kraken Slayer Hakuhale
Full Name: Kraken Slayer Hakuhale Age: Twenty-something Affiliations: Fishing communities around the archipelago, mercenary groups, free traders, and fellow Driftfolk. Physical Description: She’s a bouncy burly healthy lass with broad features and coffee brown skin, dressed in a colorful hodgepodge of furs, silk, and breads. Her dark hair is done up in braids and tied back. Slung over her shoulder is a large carrying bag for her distinctive obsidian tipped harpoons. Personality: A stereotypical Driftfolk, Hakuhale possesses an overwhelming wanderlust and gleeful curiosity. She’s willing to give anyone the benefit of a doubt, but extracts a frightful toll from those who would double-cross her. Her shameless ‘game for anything’ enthusiasm, rural background, and nearly indecipherable Driftfolk accent tends to lead people to underestimate her intelligence. This is not wholly unreasonable as she only really knows three things; sea devils, harpoons, and killing sea devils with harpoons. History: Her namesake is a bit of an exaggeration. She merely clogged the kraken’s throat and permanently ruined its eyes, forcing it to retreat in pain and terror. A thirteen year old is only capable of so much after all. Driftfolk women are typically expected to stay on the safety of a galleon, raise a family, maintain civilization, and that sort of thing. No one anticipated such a fate for Hakuhale. From infancy it was clear she took far too much after her father, Shark Eater Mohow the legendarily reckless. Hakuhale was never satisfied with her supposed victory over the kraken. To her mind, if she could bring in no meat, it simply didn’t count. So she’s set out into the wide world seeking a chance to earn a proper name. In the decade since, very little about her has changed save for having developed a fuller figure and a more potent throw. She’s fallen into steady work as a career mercenary. Her services are startlingly cheap, but she’s also extremely picky with her clients. She’s known to wave all fees for a sufficiently worthy cause (like a hunt for a sufficiently large Sea Devil). Advantages: Brawn (Common) 2 Her strength and stamina is nothing short of alarming. She’s been known to swim to shore from shipwrecks far out to sea. Augury (Uncommon) 2 Driftfolk are known for their staggeringly complex system of superstitions and peculiar divination tools. As nonsensical as their reasoning might sound, some have been known to show a remarkable success rate with their predictions, especially in regards to weather patterns. Harpooner (Uncommon) 2 A harpoon is a long spear-like instrument used in fishing to catch fish or large marine mammals such as whales. It accomplishes this task by impaling the target animal, allowing the fishermen to use a rope or chain attached to the butt of the projectile to catch the animal. A harpoon can also be used as a weapon. She’s very good with them. Obsidian Tipped Harpoons (Uncommon) 1 Many species of Sea Devil possess thick hides or even hard rocklike shells. In order hunt or even fend off such creatures mere steel is often insufficient. The Driftfolk have found a novel solution to this problem. Sea Lore (Rare) 1 Reputation (Special) 1 She’s developed a kind of fan following in and around Wayfarer's Point. She’s known to be kind, generous, and patient with all souls, in spite of her apparent capacity to instantly kill almost anyone within thirty paces of her. Blood Bargain (Special) 1 Step 1: Ask what they’d swear your agreement on, be it their eyes, their soul, the life of the one they love most. Step 2: Cut your palm and shake their hand firmly. Step 3: Rest assured that if they break the deal, so too will the thing they swore upon be broken. You can also use this to trade goods and services for people’s intangibles. Example: “I’ll give you the artifact, but only in exchange for your dancing skills!”.